Software testing is the process of verifying and validating that a computer-based system works as expected and meets user needs. Test cases may be written to test a specific piece of software. The test cases may be used throughout development to test for desired functionality. The test cases may also be used for validation testing of changes. However, around 25% of the activities in the test case lifecycle are typically manual, time intensive activities.
As a result of the portions that are manual, many test teams are not compliant to SDLC (software development lifecycle). For example, the process of creating test cases in a system of record (SOR), along with uploading the test cases and results, may not be completed regularly by individuals using a manual approach. Similarly, a test engineer may not always open each case in the system of record and manually update the test case, associated results, and/or any attachments. Noncompliance may result in audit gaps and similar governance issues. Project team members are often reluctant to review the manual and perform time-intensive roles (e.g., tasks associated with audit compliance, testing, etc). Test cases can also be difficult to create, update, track and execute in a system of record.